His troubled life
by chanoey
Summary: Tommy Solomon is finding life difficult, his family are getting to him and he feels his life in general sucks, but what happens if it all gets too much? Please R&R! Thanks


**This is the first ever 3rd Rock fan fic i've done, so whether or not its good or not is up to what you think, its mainly set around TommySolomon, the teenager/information officer. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R thanks. I'll update as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story... although i wouldn't mind owning Tommy :D **

* * *

"And I'll just scream out your name until your crying for me, Let me hold your hand" Tommy sang down the microphone his fingers strumming the chords on his guitar

"Never let me go, Hold me forever, forever and for always, don't let me fall!"

"What's going on down here?" Dick stormed through the garage door

"I'm practising for the band Dick!" Tommy said pulling away from the mike.

"Can't you do it quieter, I'm trying to have a romantic dinner with Mary and you are ruining it!"

"Would you please just shut up about Mary, it's all I ever hear!" Tommy yelled before strumming on his guitar again

"I just want some piece and quiet, let me live my life how I want to" he sang down the microphone.

Dick stormed out of the garage and Tommy smiled finally he could get back to playing

"This life I'm living is one big fake, I'm not even like you, never make that mistake!" He began singing again when Sally barged through the door

"Oy!" She shouted

"What is it?" Tommy put down his guitar and slumped onto the floor

"I'm up there with don, and you are killing to mood with your music! Stop it right now!"

"Can't you just leave me alone for one single day?" Tommy said quietly

"Just cut it out okay?" Sally said before slamming the garage door behind her

"This sucks" He said getting up and going up into the lounge

"Hey Tommy, why you so blue?" Harry, who was sitting in front of the TV, asked.

"I can't take all of this" Tommy said putting his head in his hands

"You'll be fine" Harry said not once moving his gaze from the television

"I won't be, I've had enough" Tommy said before leaving the living room and going out.

* * *

"I can't believe how sucky life can be" Tommy said sitting on the swings he feet scuffing across the floor.

"My life is such a bitch, crying out and no one can hear me! Won't you please save me, take me away from this place!" Tommy sang out into the open air.

"Why's he acting like this?" Sally asked from behind the bushes

Her and Harry had followed Tommy when he stormed out, they thought he was okay but seeing this they realised he wasn't.

"I don't know Sally, Maybe he's depressed, Maybe he's worried, Maybe he's just unhappy" Harry remarked

"Harry?" Sally said

"Yah?"

"Shut up"

"Okay"

Tommy got up off the swings and lay down on the grass, why was it his life that was so screwed, everyone around him was okay, they had people, well Harry had the TV but he didn't seem to mind. But Tommy had no one… he felt so unloved… It had been ages since he and august had broken up, but no one seemed to care that even though he put on a brave face he was still hurting inside. A tear rolled down his face as he rolled over on the grass.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Sally approached him

"Please go away," he murmured into his arms.

"We're worried about you Tommy" Harry said

"Please just go away," Tommy sobbed, he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Tommy, we'll be at home when you need us okay?" Sally was confused at how Tommy was acting, they'd never read about this or heard about it from anyone before. Teenagers were usually partying, getting drunk, and the most upset they got was when they had a pimple.

"C'mon Harry lets go" Sally said ushering Harry away

Tommy looked up into the sky, where he had come from, he'd never truly fitted in, and he never could, could he? There was always something different about him. The others were adults and so weren't even close to childhood, but when Tommy had gotten here he was barely a teenager, and he'd missed out on his youth and gone straight into being teen, which was hard for humans to do let alone an alien. Tommy sighed and sat up. He could see the morning sun breaking through the clouds. He had been there longer than he'd first anticipated. Standing up he looked around him, the night sky over a new day beginning, such a hopeful thought, but all ruined by the life he existed in.

He climbed the stairs to the apartment, and quietly opened the door. Everyone was asleep. He looked around at the emptiness and felt peaceful. This is what he needed, space and quietness. But he would never get it. Suddenly Dick's bedroom door opened

"Good Morning Tommy" Dick chirped and went off into the kitchen.

"SALLY!" Dicks voice boomed as Sally came running out of the room

"What is it?" Sally asked

"You haven't made me my breakfast and today was pancake Wednesday" Dick frowned

"Can't you do it yourself for once?" Sally moaned

"Lieutenant, I order you to make my pancakes" Dick demanded

"Fine" Sally gave in.

Tommy could already feel the tension building up inside him. He couldn't deal with this arguing, even if it was harmless and petty, it was everyday;

"Sally, where's my shirt" and "Harry get away from my toast" and "Oh my God, I've got no room in my bag"

"I can't take this any more" Tommy muttered to himself running back down the stairs

"Tommy, where do you think your going?" Dick shouted after him

"I'm getting away from you!" Tommy shouted back

"Get back here this instant" Dick yelled

"Make me!"

"I order you to get back here now!"

"No!" Tommy said slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Dick asked when he walked back into the kitchen

"I dunno, he's probably upset about something, it'll blow over." Sally said

"Good, good!" Dick smiled biting into his pancake

* * *

Tommy was running now, as far away as he could get, he had all of the voices of his families arguments swimming round his mind, he wanted to get away from them.

Suddenly he reached a light, it was shining and bright, it was like all of his problems had disappeared, then he heard a large noise, a horn it was honking loudly and then it got closer and closer, he tried to move but the light was too powerful

Suddenly a pain surged through every bone in his body as he fell to the floor, gasping for air.

**what has happened to Tommy? Will he survive? What will happen next? All will be revealed in Chapter 2 so please review. Thanks. **


End file.
